An exemplary embodiment relates to a voltage down converter.
A device operating at a low power, such as a semiconductor memory device, may include a voltage down converter for converting an external voltage into a low voltage.
In general, the voltage down converter includes a comparator for comparing a reference voltage and the feedback voltage of an output voltage in order to control the output voltage and reduce current consumption.
If the down converter is provided remotely from the voltage output terminal of the output voltage, an operating delay may occur in controlling the output voltage.
Here, as the down converter is located farther from the voltage output terminal of the output voltage, it takes a longer time to control the output voltage when the output voltage suddenly drops or rises.